Our Ties That Bind
by Silver White Rain
Summary: Viola was raised by a pack of Dire Wolves, learning their lost magic. She soon finds her place among Fairy Tail, her new home. Appearing seven years later after the Tenrou Island incident, Viola will meet Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth. Growing close with the dragon slayer, she'll discover her strengths and weaknesses, but won't face them alone.
_**(AN)**_ **Really want to write this story and a lot of ideas are crashing down on me. It maybe a little jumbled but I do hope you like this chapter, trying to introduce the characters and give you an idea of their persona.** **Critique review are welcome but don't be insulting.** **Thank you a lot to the readers giving this story a chance, it makes me honestly happy.**

 _ **I own my OC's, soon to be introduced.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Beginnings_

 **Viola's P.o.V**

"Fairy Tail, huh?" I look up at the large sign, shading my eyes from the harsh sunlight. An entry gate with the guild name bent in the shape of a large arch. In the middle of the name is a strange symbol, it looked like a dancing figure sprouting a tail and wings. Pass the gate, stands a three story building with the appearance of a castle made of stone. In the highest tower, sheltered a large bell. I hear footsteps come from behind, turning to meet me my companion.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Standing in front of me is my longtime friend since childhood. Arthur Youngblood. He looked down at me while crossing his arms as he showcased a wide grin. Craning my head to meet the tall man of a medium build. Wearing a white sleeveless tunic with green hemlines along the V-neck and sleeve trims, flexing his dark olive skin toned muscles. The tunic tucked into long black baggy pants, held by a green sash with an unsheathed broadsword attached to his left hip. Ankle length black combat boots worn over his pants. Long auburn hair ending mid-back, tied into a low ponytail by a black ribbon. A few untamed strands stayed out of his face while pointing in different directions, revealing his signature feature. He has emerald green eyes held with wisdom while expressing utter joy.

Looking into them made me realize how long it truly has been since we've last seen each other. Almost 5 ½ years and between that time he is still the same person. Just the thought of it made me smile. This didn't go unnoticed by him, his smile broadening more as he approached my side.

"Is the big bad wolf afraid of some fairies?" He joyfully laughs, patting me on the back. Just his comment made me laugh along with him. Shaking my head as I look back at the guild.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just curious on what guild was able to contain your rowdy nature. They must be a working miracle." Giving him a side glance but only to hear him whistle as he awkwardly avoided my gaze. Catching his hesitant reply made me realize he still kept up his old habits. "You're kidding, right?!" I sternly ask, placing my hands on my hips. Waiting for an answer, "Arthur!" I called his name which snapped him into facing me fully.

"Hey! We were young back then, I couldn't help it. At least I can control it now...sort of. You were no better. You're a scary person when you are mad." He whispered the last part as I quirked a brow and then he points towards the guild. "But there is one team who can't even complete a mission without destroying something, like an entire building. Including one guy who is the second strongest mage in the guild, after the Master of course. He literally destroys anything he touches causing this whole town to remodel so he doesn't. They're all worse than you and I put together!" He finishes with a huff, looking straight at me. Hearing what he said had me gaping back at the guild.

' _No way in hell.'_

"That's crazy!" "They're amazing!" We spoke in unison. I looked at my green eyed friend with disbelief. He just had another goofy grin written all over his face.

I let out a sigh but smile widely. "You're an idiot," I place my hand on his shoulder "but that's why I love you." Arthur started to blush of embarrassment. Crossing his arms, as he looked down at me with still a tint of blush.

"You know...you've changed. I was surprised the way you acted towards your three newest friends, along with how you made the first step to meet me. Before then you were distant and retreated from accepting anybody touching you. It's been a long time since I have seen you truly smile." His stare boring into mine. I lowered my head in shame at the thought of how I treated everyone after everything they had done for me.

Ever since I could remember, I was raised by my adoptive father and his pack of Dire Wolves. Whenever he was away hunting with other pack members, those who were left behind looked after me. Becoming the only family I knew of as they cared for me and training me. My adoptive father was the leader that everyone respected a great deal because he was fair and believed in honor. Even though I had no relation to him, I always called him father which seemed to make him happy. He taught me everything from reading and writing, the history of their species and he over saw my training of learning Dire Magic, he was patient with me but could be angry and growling the next minute. I think maybe that's where I get my temperament from. One day he took me to a village when I was seven years old, he said I needed to learn how to interact with other humans and become educated about their culture. It was quite difficult at first but soon I became accustomed with the villagers and that is where I met Arthur and his family. I became close with the family, and they treated me with kindness. I wanted to trust them, so I asked for permission from my father to tell them and it was kind of amazing that he allowed it which lead to the family members actually accepting my upbringing. It was a great feeling to be accepted and so I continued to live in the forest with still visiting the family. Arthur and my other friend always ventured into the forest and play with me while the pack looked out for us. I thought I would be happy like this for the rest of my days, but my Father said the pack had to leave including himself. I was upset and crying, begging to be taken along but everyone I grown to love in the pack, rejected me saying I can't follow. I was eleven at the time and a whole two years went by with no sign of them, during that time I lived with the Youngbloods'.I used to always be energetic and happy, getting into a lot of trouble especially with Arthur. But after they left, I didn't want to let anyone in for fear they could just leave me alone again. So I pretended to be happy not to worry anyone, but whenever someone wanted to hug me or pat my head...I'd slap their hand away and build a wall around my heart. I was thirteen when I ran away, not wanting to do anymore harm. I regret what I did, I couldn't help but silently curse my stubbornness. Wishing I made more fond memories with everyone, instead of distancing myself. One memory always came to mind of words that were spoken to me, the one night my father and I just sat underneath the sky filled with countless stars and the moon shined bright.

' _ **Look at the stars Viola. See how the stars glisten the sky, they are almost alive in the moment. I want you to be like those stars, for some forget to live in the present when they think about the past and wonder about the future. You can't make precious memories if you overthink time. So live it to fullest, and brightly. Don't hold back, young one.'**_ My dad's laughing echoing through my mind, bringing a light smile to my lips.

I've never really thought much of it, thinking I had everything and didn't have to worry. I was naive, after leaving I started to take it to heart. A ghost of a smile came to my lips at his words.

' _I'll try, Father.'_

I feel Arthur put his hand on my head to comfort me and when I look up at him, he teasingly rustles my hair. I growled in annoyance trying to swat at his hand to stop but I missed as he quickly retracts. He started laughing, clutching his sides as though it was the funniest thing on the planet. Feeling a little better from his antics, I couldn't help but poke fun.

"I'm glad you haven't changed. You always seemed to know what I'm feeling or thinking and I'm happy for that. But it doesn't excuse you for being an annoying muscle head. Plus if you keep smiling like an idiot, your face will freeze like that." I smirk as he puts a hand over his heart, faking being hurt from my remark.

' _I can't remember a time where I wasn't feeling sad and he was able to cheer me up. Along with…'_

Shaking the thought that lingered. I heed my mind to focus back on the building, wondering if this could be my 'home'. I sighed and started to feel nervous as my heart began to beat fast against my chest. Just the thought of not being wanted…

' _I don't know what I'll do if I have a pack reject me again. I would like to belong.'_

"Do you think they will truly accept me? Will I feel wanted and know this is where I can be myself without limits…" I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder to pull me into a side hug. "Arthur?" I whisper softly looking up at him but to see him look straight ahead at the large building. He only smiled slightly, as though thinking of fond memories.

"Everyone here are the same as the earth I form. We stand tall like a pillar when we depend on ourselves, yet we can crumble without the support of the earth. They will surely accept you with open arms, since you are already here and you said yourself not in form of words but with those eyes. You want to belong. You will be free and safe with us to find your happiness." He turns to me as I meet emerald eyes, looking fierce and proud. Then he smiled broadly, showing shiny white teeth. "Besides, I found you after all these years and I sure as hell ain't letting go, Vivi. Don't you dare leave again, the day you left was the hardest thing because I lost the most important people in the same time frame." I felt everything he has held inside pouring into words. I was surprised but I couldn't help feel joyful. I lean into his hug as I face the guild in silence.

"You know that was the cheesiest thing you have ever said. Right?" I didn't need to look to see his face as he let out a small chuckle feeling the tense atmosphere dissipate.

"Trust me. You'll get used to it, they give a lot of sappy speeches but they're not always wrong. They rub off on you. Come on, we've been standing here for quite some time." Arthur released our hug as he grabbed the two travel bags off the ground from behind, carrying them both over his shoulder. I walked ahead of him to reach the tall wooden doors where loud sounds of fighting and yelling could be heard. I was able to hear distinct shouts and that made me jump out of the way. Earning a curious gaze from my friend, to answer his question the guild doors slammed open as a human flew by almost knocking into him if he didn't sidestep in time. Continuing to just walk by without a care in the world, ignoring the conscious person who was thrown. He gave me a quick side glance and shrugging almost admitting 'its normal'. His laid back demeanor had me giggle. I let him take the lead this time as we walked into the guild hall. The scent of alcohol invaded my sensitive nose. Giving me the sudden feel of dizziness that soon subsided. My magic ability gives me heightened senses; hearing, scent, and sight.

Inside was amazingly huge with two floors. The first floor had a bar to the left side and an unoccupied stage in the far back. Stone pillars to hold up the second floor which is built half the size of the guild, wooden stairs leading to the upper level. Tables and chairs placed throughout the hall, while some chairs became projectile weapons as they were thrown back to back. For the main focus of the commotion was a full out brawl. Occupants sitting to the side as they watched in amusement as the remaining members throwing magic attacks or punches to one another. I see my green eyed friend put his forefinger and thumb to his mouth, making a sharp whistle. Everyone in the guild stopped in the middle of their fight, paying attention to our entry. I was too busy covering my ears that were currently ringing from the sound. I was right next to him when he pulled his little stunt, I send him a glare.

"Those were my ears, you ass wipe. It hurt like hell. How do you like it if I did this?" I yelled loudly, pulling on his left earlobe. Causing him to bend down to my height and wince. Rubbing the back of his head while nervously laughing at my action, not wanting to upset me more.

"Sorry Vivi. It's become a habit to get their attention, I also forgot about your hearing. Do you think that maybe you can ease up on the hold?" I sigh, pulling just a gentle tug before releasing his ear as he rubs the spot. Almost forgetting we had an audience, there were laughs emitting from our little show as curious eyes were on us.

"Hey Arthur! Who is she?" Someone asked.

"Yeah! She's smokin'. Where did you find her?" Another person said.

I felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at me leading to try and hide behind Arthur. However, I felt hands grab both sides of my shoulder to place myself in front of him. He bends down close enough so only I can hear.

"Don't worry. They won't bite." I roll my eyes, ignoring his comment when I noticed a figure approach us. An elderly man who stood at least 4 feet, with grey hairs growing along the sides of his balding head and a bushy mustache. He meets our gaze with the kindest black eyes I've ever seen. The rest of the guild members go back to what they've been doing.

"It's good to see you back safe and sound, my boy. Who is this pretty lass?" He smiles looking at Arthur then to me. I look away, a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"It's good to be back. This is Viola. While finishing my mission, I was on my way home when I ran into her. She is the Vivi I always talked about when I first arrived at the guild. Now that I've found her, I thought maybe she can join Fairy Tail." He said enthusiastic while keeping his hand on my head. The short man's eyes widen at the introduction then looks back at me.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, Miss Viola. I am Master Makarov. Ever since Arthur joined our guild, he always talked about you and fond memories when you were young. He was socially awkward, but soon started opening up and became family with everyone. Since then, he adds more damage to the guild along with rest of my brats. I have to hear it from the Magic Council when they all make a huge mess." The master starts crying comically, surprising me and feeling sympathy for the poor guy. I look back at my friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you had control of it." I mockingly tease him, making him raise his hands in defense.

"Come on, I said sort of. Plus you shouldn't talk because every time I did something wrong you would reprimand me which only lead you to make a destruction path all on your own. That's why I gave you the nickname." He says challengingly, shooting me a knowing look. I send him a glare, daring him to go any further but he just gulps and looks away. I chuckle and cross my arms in triumph.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have to act like that if you didn't make me so angry. It's your fault." Arthur just looks at me like I have two heads, his mouth gaping open and eyes wide open.

"My…fau...MY FAULT?! One time you put me in a choke hold because I broke the table and Mom had to calm you down." He waves his arm in the air frantically.

"That's because you ruined our dinner, you wanted seconds so you slam the dish on the table making it shatter and then the table falls apart. We didn't even get a chance to eat ourselves, we had to order take out. Now you cause trouble for the poor man and get into trouble with the Magic Council of all people. I'm not bailing you out like I used to." I turn my back to him, but I hear him mumble under his breath which made me tick.

"Yeah, you're bailing was like a torture procedure. I don't know whose worse, you or Erza." He faintly says but mainly to himself. I was about to say something when I heard laughing coming from the Master.

"Well you sure do make things lively. How about we have a seat at the bar and you can tell me all about your encounter." Arthur and I nodded in unison as the Master led the way towards the bar where we were greeted by a stunningly beautiful barmaid. Wearing a frilly dress, straight white hair falling to the end of her back, some strands pulled into a small upward ponytail sky blue eyes.

"Welcome back Arthur." We took our place sitting side by side on rotating stools as she stood in front of us and Master Makarov hopped on the counter to sit.

"Thanks Mira. I want to introduce my friend, Viola. Viola this is Mirajane Strauss." The said woman smiled gently at me, with a slight nod.

"It's nice to meet you Viola. So how do you two know each other?" I nodded at her greeting and just politely smiled.

"We grew up together and went our separate ways but to have met up after 5 years or so. It's likewise to meet you, Miss Strauss." I simply explain, and her smile widens a little and shakes her head.

"Just Mira is fine. That's so sweet. I'll say it's a surprise to see someone from our little Golem's past. Since he never really talked about it, which we are all okay with. Isn't that right, Master?" I quirk a brow, curious how he told the Master but not a lot with other people of his past.

' _I'm curious about his little nickname but I wonder why he told only Master Makarov about me. I wonder if maybe he also mentioned about that…'_

"Indeed, actually they were going to tell us how they met again after all these years." Said the guild master, not revealing anything. I meet the sky blue eyes of Mira who looked excited for some reason.

"Oh really. Do you mind if I listen in while I take your order?"

"Thank you but I don't want anything. I don't mind at all but I can assure you that Arthur can tell it. I suck at telling them." I smile softly while nudging my friend as he just grinned in my direction.

"So you finally admit that I'm just amazing." He puffs his chest out and I just roll my eyes and scoffed.

"I never said you weren't amazing, but keep acting like that then your head will be filled more of your ego then intelligence." I smirk as he just shrugs as his attention is directed to Mirajane.

"Gotcha. Mira can I get an order of ale then its story time." My friend beamed brightly.

"Coming right up." She left instantly, returning with a large cup of alcohol. He grabbed it lifting it for a toast and then chugged it all in one go. Letting out a satisfied sigh and placing the cup down. Mira and Master Makarov sitting to the side waiting patiently. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, Arthur leans back with a content smile as he just looks at me then between his two other audiences.

"Where do I begin? It all started…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Arthur's P.o.V**

Today was a good day. Mission completed and got paid a good amount. Time to go home. I was on my way to the train station, walking through a bustling town that I've only ever visited a few times. Suddenly I felt something bump into me from behind. I turn around to meet a young girl who looked around 12 and was sitting on the ground. She was petite with porcelain skin, two gold bangles strapped to both of her upper arms. Ebony colored hair in a pixie hairstyle, wearing a blue dress ending by her knees as she was oddly barefoot. Her tear filled green eyes were surprisingly darker than mine.

' _Wait! Tears? Uh oh. Did she get hurt from falling? Crap.'_

"Are you okay, you're not hurt are you?" I ask softly, bending down to meet her height. She doesn't respond, rubbing away the tears as more continued to pour. I try to calm her down by patting her head, but the girl shuts her eyes as she flinches from the touch. Retreating my hand so not to disturb her anymore, the girl opens an eye to take a peek at me. Unsure of what to do, I just lightly smile. I sit there with her for quite some time, not wanting to leave the poor girl alone. I look anywhere but her, trying to give her at least some privacy. However, our little situation attracted some bystanders to give us strange looks especially towards the young girl crying. Starting to get a little mad, I glare at them menacingly working better as other avoided us. I let out a sigh, my attention is deterred when I hear a faint whisper.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't see where I was running." Her eyes never meeting mine as her head was lowered.

"Why apologize for something that was clearly an accident. I should apologizing for scaring you." I say a little sternly.

"Can I ask why you were running?" She looks up at me with a surprised look.

"Umm. I..I was visiting town with my sister to meet her two friends and later we went grocery shopping. I left her side to look at a pretty dress that was across the street. Next thing I knew, I lost sight of her. I'm lost because I've never step foot in this town before. She said if we get separated, we can meet at a water fountain that we passed by before. But I couldn't find it so I began to frantically run around after searching for an entire hour with no luck." She said with shaky voice.

' _I feel bad for her. Her sister must be worried sick and searching.'_

"I understand now. Would you like me to help you? I am familiar with this town, so I can be of some use." I stand up, offering my hand to the young girl to pick her off the ground. She hesitates at first but takes it, nodding slightly.

"That's very nice of you. Thank you sir." She says with a quiet tone.

"Arthur is just fine. I'm glad I could help though. Good thing I was on my way home from a mission. What's your name?" We started walking in a certain direction. I need to find the Main Street and then we'll find the fountain.

"My name is Jolee Rose. You were on a mission?" She looks up and tilts her head to the side.

"Uh huh. I'm in a wizarding guild, Fairy Tail. We go on different jobs and get rewarded when completing the mission." Explaining the basics of working.

"Wait, is it the Fairy Tail in Magnolia? That's amazing! I always wanted to join a guild." She said excitedly, waving her hands in the air. I automatically felt pride knowing that our guild was gaining a good reputation, so much so to inspire younger generations.

' _Geez, I'm starting to sound like Macao and Wakaba. I feel old and I'm only 20. Where does the time fly? Gah! Stop it!'_ I started rubbing my head in aggravation but only earning a quizzical stare from the young girl.

"Ahem. So does that mean you know magic?" Faking a cough and asking curiously. Jolee walks a few paces ahead, paying me no mind.

"Yes and no. I've learned almost everything from my mother but she died before I could finish. She left behind an entire pile of books for me to study but it became hard to understand. My sister took over to help further my abilities, even though her magic is completely different." She said calmly with a small smile.

"It must have been hard, growing up without your mother and being on your own with your sister. She must be strong if she was willing to take over your training and take care of you." I said softly, waiting for a reaction.

"Nope!" Just that simple response had me stumble in surprise. Jolee started to walk backwards with hands behind her back, her eyes meeting mine.

"I had a mother who loved me dearly. I met my sister and she takes care of me. Never abandoning me, and helped me to further my training. I don't see anything hard when I have people that still care for me. She was definitely caring and understanding with me and although there are her moments where she can be downright scary when in a foul mood." I couldn't but laugh at her statement as she was actually shivering in fright. The thought of another victim fall to someone else's mood swings brought back so many memories.

"I know how you feel, poor kid. I've dealt with the same thing when I was younger, my friend was a tormentor yet she was the best friend to have around. For my punishment for torturing her poor friends, I gave her a nickname. Although it didn't go as planned because she ended up liking it yet hating it. She was so finicky it was ridiculous." I sigh in defeat, Jolee just giggled as I told her the story.

' _Speaking of her has me wonder all the time. Where and how is she? Just these simple thoughts have me worried with a whole mix of emotions.'_

"What happened to her for you to speak in past tense?" She ask innocently. I stopped briefly at the question.

' _I've never really talked about it with anyone else but Master. I wonder why I told this girl about Vivi even though I didn't mention a name.'_

Trying to mask my hurt, I simply shrugged in response and changed the subject. "It looks like we're here. This is the only fountain in town that I know of. Do you see your sister around here?" I ask as she shakes her head no. She starts looking around in different directions. I don't dare to leave her alone. I stand there feeling frustrated and just looking at the water ripple had me in a daze and lost in sad thoughts.

"JOLEE! There you are, thank the heavens." I whipped my head around to meet a man and woman running straight in our direction. Ignoring me as they crashed into the young girl, hugging her tightly. The man and woman looked to be in their late twenties, the man seemed to be comically crying as the woman was lecturing the young girl. The man fairly tall but still shorter than me and was wearing a half button up black shirt, white baggy pants and brown roman sandals. Simple dangling earring set in his left ear. Dirty blond hair held into a high ponytail ending by his shoulders, showing off his blue eyes. He wrapped his arm around the short and thin looking woman as they happily chatted with Jolee, looking her over with worry. The woman was just wearing a white tank top with brown camouflage Capri pants and same Roman sandals as the man but they were black. Curly brown hair in bob haircut and her hazel eyes filled with relief.

"I'm so glad you are okay. But you know better to than run off. Who is this man who is with you? Hey you! You'd better not be thinking of kidnapping our Jolee, you'll regret it." The woman yelled at me pointing a finger, I could feel a tick on my head.

' _Is this woman Jolee's sister?'_

"Yeah!" The man crossed his arms and glared.

' _Well...That's just rude!'_ I cross my arms in defense and annoyance.

"No, no. You have it all wrong, Mr. Arthur helped me find my way here. Mr. Arthur this is Jack and his fiancée, Elizabeth." Jolee stood in front of me with her hands up. The said couple looked at me with shock. They lowered their head in unison to bow.

"We are so sorry! We didn't mean any offense, we just became really worried since she's still young and became lost." I quirk a brow at their sudden change in attitude.

"It's okay." I smiled slightly to assure them, even though I was still offended. The girl started to move around anxiously again as though looking for someone and then she looked up at the couple.

"Umm...where's sissy?" I was surprised at the question. If the brown haired woman wasn't her 'sissy', then who are these people? The woman's eyes widen and did the same looking in different directions.

"We were following your scent when she and I caught track of it, so we kept following it until it led us back here. She was just behind us, maybe we lost her in the crowd...oh there she is. We're over here!" Jack waved his arm in the air. Some people looked in our direction as I noticed a bobbing head coming in our direction.

' _Scent? Like dragon slayer tracking scent? The way the guy spoke, maybe he and the sister could possibly be dragon slayers. Unless...they have that power…'_ I narrow my eyes and pinch my chin thinking over the possibility.

"Sissy!" The young girl yelled with excitement.

"Hey there Kiddo." The feminine voice spoke up among the crowd. It looked like the figure was struggling to get through the crowd.

"Damn it, what the hell is this? Why is it so crowded?" I could spot an arm trying to break through, earning a few grunts and pushes.

"Will you people move!" The woman yelled loudly, making people actually part ways immediately. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at their response but before anyone expected it, the figure fell face first into the ground. Making me laugh harder as she was just sprawled out. I heard a frustrated growl emitting from the woman. I raised a brow at the strange behavior, trying to maintain my snickering. She picked herself up, dusting any debris off her body while silently cursing to herself. The laughing stopped as my smile faltered and my eyes widen, her eyes meeting mine and almost mirroring my shock.

' _No, this can't be…'_

Looking into the deep pools of those mixed colors I saw all those years ago. Her left eye a violet color and the right eye a golden color. Emotions flickering between surprised, to happiness, sadness and then back to being surprised. Wavy hair of shoulder length the shade of dark maroon with long side bangs ending above her chest, revealing many ear piercings on both sides. Adorning a white bodice accentuating her big bust and curvy figure, underneath was a black casual bell long sleeve top that came off the shoulder and revealing light tan skin. Tight black pants tucked into thick heeled brown boots ending mid-calf. I noticed a long thick chain hanging around her neck as it was hidden inside her shirt.

Her body was trembling and her hands went to cover her lips as I saw tears swelling, streaming down flushed cheeks. I didn't know what to do, unsure if I went near her and she would back away from my approach. I couldn't move, afraid of everything in this moment and it all just being an illusion. I could feel my eyes stinging as my own tears threatened to fall. I fisted my hands, becoming frustrated with the many emotions mixing. I stood there in place, frozen as I just stared at her not wanting to be pushed away after all these years. But when she whispered was in that moment I felt hot tears blur my vision, losing all control.

"...Arthur?"

' _Vi...Viola.'_

Not caring about the consequences, I tried to take the first step instead she ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly and she started to cry into my shirt, muffling her sounds. I hugged her into my chest and placing my chin on top of her head, I don't know why but the touch made me begin to shake almost scared she'll disappear again. Our knees buckled underneath together, bringing both of us landing on the ground. Closing my eyes I was so happy that my tears fell, I couldn't help and cry with her but laugh joyously. Our grips tightening on one another, not caring we were causing a scene. Feeling like hours we stayed like that just hearing our own sobs and still in a death hug, I felt my lips tug into a smile.

' _She's here. Safe in one piece. I'm happy, but boy does she knows how to scare people. I'm always happy with the guild but I've never felt this overjoyed.'_

Keeping my eyes closed, I furrowed my brows realizing I've actually haven't cried since the day he died. I kept everything to myself never crying, well at least until today. The sense of reality came back as I heard a few murmurs and whispers, feeling stares bore into my back. Frowning at the point of realizing people are seeing a private moment, and they're not even giving us a moment without staring. I slowly open my eyes, tears still streaming and hugging the girl who seemed to be clinging on restraining to choke back more tears. People were surrounding us in a circle as they just looked on. I was going to speak up, when I was interrupted by shouts and yelling coming from the two figures I encountered.

"Okay, you people are seriously too nosy for your own good. Either back off or I'll send you flying!" Elizabeth clenched her fist in the air, signaling to the people who backed away from the woman's threat.

"Now, now Lily. Calm down, dear. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Jack stood behind her, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care, they're being rude. They can't look the other way as though they haven't seen two people cry before. Back off, jeez!" The woman crossed her arms, looking more aggravated. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, almost giving up as he turned to the crowd and looked dead serious.

"If you don't mind, please leave. I'm sorry for Lily's threat but this is a private moment. Give them some space." He then smiled which had everybody nod and step away and just simply leave. That had I a little amazed he just simply asked politely and they leave.

"Damn people. Scratch a baboon's ass and the whole world has to know." She mumbled to herself, I was a little stunned on how to react to that comment. When I heard a giggle coming from my friend I was currently hugging. I released our embrace while looking down at her, she started to fully laugh with a huge smile wiping away small tears. I would be lying if I wasn't thoroughly confused about how she could laugh, but I remembered that it was better seeing a smiling face especially when it was genuine. I suddenly flinched on contact of a hand touching my cheek, stroking the remnant tears away from my eyes. I look back into her eyes greeting me with happiness and amusement.

"Aww come on, Lily. That's probably the most entertaining thing in their dull lives. Hell, I might pay tickets for front row." Never taking her eyes off mine, her smile widening to show white teeth with sharp canines. Hearing her response to that comment, had me laughing and lowering my forehead against hers.

"I thought I'd never see the mighty Arthur cry. Did you go soft on me over the years?" She lightly laughs, leaning her forehead to return my gesture.

"It's good to see you too Vivi. I see your loving as always." I chuckle. Our tears drying, as we just smiled like fools. Her arms wrap around my neck as she hugged me again.

"I've truly missed you and everyone." She said barely above a whisper. I returned her hug, and leaned on her shoulder.

"We were so worried. The family hasn't been the same since you just up and left. I've been looking for you whenever I could. Where the hell did you go? Do you have any idea how much you hurt us when you left!" I push her gently back holding both shoulders to look at her sternly. I was extremely happy but I felt betrayed, she left us and not on the best of days. She was gone without no word, Mom cried while Dad just got angry and stormed out to look for her days upon days. I waited for a few months before telling them that I decided to join a guild and have better chances of finding her. At first they were reluctant, but they knew how important it was. I haven't seen them since then, but I send letters along with some money almost every day when I can. She looks down at her hands resting on her lap, not meeting mine.

"I was scared and blamed myself almost every day for what happened. I thought what I did was for the best. I left knowing I had nowhere to go, so I just wandered about...taking odd jobs. I was young and stupid, who didn't think things clearly and was just selfish. To be honest, I was actually thinking of going back and to ask forgiveness and see everyone. I'm sorry…" Viola looks up at me with pleading eyes as I release her from my hold. I reach behind to rub the back of my head and letting out a sigh. Looking away, trying to calm my nerves.

"You're an idiot." I look back at her but to see her eyes flicker with anger.

"Are you trying to make me angry? I said I was sorry. I'm trying to ask for forgiveness." I leaned back as she gets in my face, poking me in the chest with angered eyes directed to me. I laugh at her reaction and decide to pat her head, causing her to flinch a little but accept it in a millisecond.

"There's nothing to forgive. You're precious to us all. Don't forget that, Vivi." I smile gently, showing sincerity.

"Hey Sissy, do you know Mister Arthur?" She slowly approaches us staring down at us. I noticed that Viola looked up at the girl her expression softening, giving a big smile.

"Yeah. I've never talked to you about my past, but this is my friend. How do you know his name though?" She furrows her brow in confusion.

"This man helped me find the water fountain when I was separated from you. I'm sorry for walking off without any notice. I got a little distracted." Jolee bashfully looks away.

"Ah, I bet you were looking at another pretty dress. It's fine. I suppose he's met Jack and Lily." The said couple walk behind Jolee on cue, and nod in unison.

"Yeah, we were glad she was safe but we thought he was a kidnapper. Sorry about that, mate." Jack said looking at me with lop sided smile.

"No worries. Although it was a little rude, and the short lady is the one who accused me at first." I replied with a shrug. Earning a shout from the short woman she started waving her fist in the air.

"Say that to my face bud! I'll have you know I'm not short, I'm fun size."

"Nah, I think you're just short." I wave my hand in the air, dismissing her claim. She tries to jump at me but Jack grabs her waist to pull her against his chest. She just stopped immediately on contact, blushing ten times darker than Erza's hair.

"Add short temper to that list." I mumble lightly earning a giggle from Jolee and Vivi.

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders, you damn punk?" Still held by her fiancé as set just waves another fist in the air. Looking more like a grumpy old man. I smirked as Jolee and Viola just laughed at our argument.

"Lily. Just ignore him. That's how he usually acts in a friendly way. You'll get used to it" Viola looks at Elizabeth with an amused smile almost speaking to her like they're old friends.

She turns to me, "Thank you Arthur, again. She had us all worried, especially with her scent moving around all over town." I nodded ignoring the brown hair woman still on a rampant, understanding the sister is now Viola and how she was tracking the young girl's scent.

I'm glad I found her. Looks like she's met a few people along the way that cared for her when she left home. Too be honest, I'm a little jealous because it's like they helped to heal her emotionally and that's bothers but not as much. Almost like she's back to her old self but still seem so different.

' _That reminds me.'_

"Actually, Viola I have a demand to make. I won't take 'No' for an answer. I want you to come back with me to my guild."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 **Viola's P.o.V**

"And that's how she sits here by my side. I'm glad she said yes, or else I'd have to drag her back." Arthur said smiling like an idiot, taking a sip of his refill of ale. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." We both grin knowing it's a challenge. I turn my head to meet Master Makarov and Mirajane...blubbering. Sweat Dropping as they dabbed their tears away with tissues.

"That's so beautiful. Childhood friends separated tragically, but to be reunited with hugs and tears. I could see it now, 33 babies of red hair and heterochromia eyes. What a lovely love story." My green eyed friend spits out his take as I just fell off the stool in astonishment. I had to jump back up to see the barmaid clasping her hands over chest with literal hearts in her eyes. I was so caught off guard, the master was too busy being drenched in alcohol.

' _WOW! This is some meeting...but what the hell…'_

"MIRA!" Arthur yells loudly.

"What? Isn't it sweet, oh don't be so modest!" She looks between us innocently, fanning her hands at us. Arthur and I gaping at one another then to Mira, I'm just stunned on how she even came up with the most random thought of an idea. At the same time, Arthur and I just started laughing to the point where we were hunched over.

"That's rich! I think she read too much into the story Arthur." I said, gasping for air.

"Oh! Without a doubt, Vivi. But what's Mirajane without a little matchmaking." He said leaning on the bar. The barmaid just looked at us like we gone insane. I wipe a small tear.

"I'm sorry Mira, as sweet as it sounds. That'll never happen. Arthur is like a very close friend and good brother. I don't see him like that. Although you trying to be a matchmaker is actually thoughtful." I smile at her, knowing that she meant no harm.

"Yeah, I'm in the same boat with Vivi. We are to much like family for that to even be a possibility." My tall friend said, surprisingly still laughing at the thought.

"I guess I got a little carried away. I don't mean any offense, it just seemed natural." Looking a little disappointed but still smiles back, and I nod in understanding.

' _She's very nice. Are all the guild members like her? Hopefully though, less crazy.'_

"Well what happened to your friends, Miss Viola." I direct my attention to the guild master who was trying to dry some of the liquid off his clothing.

"Well Jolee didn't want me to leave, she wanted to come along. I told her not this time, originally intending to have Jack and Lily look after her while I was gone so I could go back home and see everyone again. They took care of me after I ran from the village, although I refused their kindness at first but Lily had to strap me down so I wouldn't move. Lily and Jake are like another pair of good friends who showed me the way of working independently, guess we became close friends after that. They are the only people I trust to watch over her and help her her train while I'm away. Especially with Jack having more knowledge on our magic, which is beneficial. They were willing to still look after her since I've told them about Arthur and our old home. They were more understanding. I'm not abandoning anyone ever again. I promised Jolee she could come visit whenever she'd like and maybe one day join the guild if it became home." I smiled, remembering the young girl hugging me and sleeping the night away before I left the next day. I hated to leave her behind, but for now I want to see if this will be the place for our permanent home especially if I've been given the chance to be reunited with my old family again.

' _It's sudden to leave but it's better than to drag it on. I wonder...is this how father may have felt when he left?'_

"Well, now that's out of the way. Can she join, Master?" Arthur looked towards the master, recovering from his little hysterical episode. The master rubbed his mustache, pondering something.

"Just one more question. Do you have any knowledge pertaining to magic? This is a wizarding guild." He looked at me seriously, and I nodded in response.

"May I ask what kind of magic you specialize in?" I was hesitant at first, not too familiar with a lot of people knowing my magic. I look at Arthur and he pats my shoulder, motioning me to continue.

"I use what you would consider lost magic... if you are even familiar with it. I use Dire Magic with an affinity of the astral element. I can also transform into a dire wolf without limit." The master's eyes widen with surprise while Mira furrowed her brows looking confused.

"Well I'll be. You are definitely a strange child but in a great and wonderful way, Miss Viola. I never thought I'd live the day where I'd meet someone who's learned Dire Magic." The master looks at me with a huge smile as Mira just looks at him quizzically.

"Master, do you know of this Dire Magic?" Master Makarov chuckles and just continues to never breaking our eye contact.

"Indeed, I've only read a few amount of books about it. A lost magic that might be even rarer than Dragon Slaying magic. It's an elemental caster type magic taught by Dire Wolves who were thought to have been extinct for almost 500 years. Longer than the Dragons themselves and were compared to be just as strong as the former. Creatures described to be frighteningly beautiful. They were larger and much more intelligent than your average wolf, still working in packs. Each Dire Wolf would have an affinity for a certain element. No one has seen or reported sightings of them for the past 5 centuries, so how did you learn it my child?" He says with a serious face.

I'm a little amazed that he actually knew quite a bit about their history, but there's more to the story of them just simply being "extinct". I don't usually trust others so easily, but there was something about this man that almost felt like home. He is a stranger but I felt a warmth and familiarity almost like...

' _Father. He had the same aura where you knew you just felt safe, if that makes any sense. I miss them…'_

"You answered your own question, Master. I was taught by a Dire Wolf, my adoptive father." I couldn't help but feel pride, it was my magic that I shared a connection with others and it helps to protect others.

"Indeed I did. I'm still amazed that Dire Wolves still exist including one of them teaching their magic. But still, why show up after all these years?" The master pinch his chin, lost in thought.

"In all honesty, I'm only aware my pack which were in a minimum amount in numbers. However, they left me behind seven years ago. I'm not sure of their whereabouts." I said with a serious tone, trying to bite back the betrayal and hurt I felt.

"Did you say seven years ago?" The master's eyes widen, standing up abruptly. I was curious at his sudden interest and demeanor, silently nodding in response.

"Master?" Arthur and Mira ask in unison.

"That was the year x777...the same year that Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel foster dragons disappeared. I wonder...do they have something in common." His eyes side glance and he turns his body to the side, folding his hands behind his back.

"Wait, wait, wait. There are still dragons?" I was now just as shocked as the Master.

"What we know of, but like I said they disappeared and left behind three Dragon Slayers whom actually reside in our guild." He turns back to me and smiles.

"There are dragon slayers, three of them in the same guild. I'm aware of how its lost magic but I never thought I get a chance to meet them." The thought of meeting a Dragon Slayer. I heard amazing stories how the worked together with Dragons to co-exist in peace.

"They're good kids, two of them like to add damage to my guild in fights but its all in good fun. I just hope you aren't as destructive as the lot, if so please spare the damage." He looks at me pleadingly, I hear Arthur laughing and slapping the counter with his hand. I glare at him.

 _'I'm not that destructive. Only when I get angry or get caught up in the moment...'_

 _"_ I'll try not too Master." I nod and smiled at him as he just sighs in relief.

 _'So far he's been really nice and open in accepting me. He is definitely like a grandparent I've never had.'_

"In the end, it doesn't matter too much. I'm glad to have met a lass like you Viola. You can trust us and hopefully think of us like your pack." He smiles brightly, then he looked to Arthur.

"Now I understand why were you sometimes secretive if she possessed magic or not. It was her place to choose to tell or not." He looks back at me. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail, Viola? Consider us your pack and many adventures are sure to come your way." I couldn't help but hug the guy, he was so understanding. He was shocked at my sudden reaction.

"It'd be an honor." I whisper and he just pats my back, I release him. The guild master motions for Mirajane, who looks on with a happy smile.

"Mira do you have the guild stamp?" The said barmaid raises a little stamp.

"Right here, Master. Where would you like it?" She turns to meet my curious gaze, I take a step back.

' _Does that thing engrave into the skin…if so I'd rather not.'_

As though he could read my mind. Arthur directs my attention.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt. In fact you won't feel a thing." He raises his thumb, making me doubt his words with his cheery grin.

"Where's your guild mark?" I don't see it on his arm or neck, now that I got a good look.

"Oh I wanted it somewhere on my back. See." He begins to take his tunic off partial to show a white guild with gold outline mark in between his shoulder blades. Getting the idea, he slides his shirt down as I turn to Mira. I move my bodice strap to give some space on my left side, pointing to a section of my chest but not in the middle and near the shoulder under my collar bone.

"Do you want it a certain color?" She asks before nearing the stamp to my skin.

"Not entirely, although I detest the color yellow." I frown at the thought, while I hear my green eyed friend snicker in the background. Before I had time to react, Mira just stamped my preferred spot and it was done with no pain, small magical bubbles appearing from the pressure. Master, Mira, and Arthur peer over to see what color it chosen and they gasped. I look down to see the Fairy Tail guild symbol, but it wasn't a solid color. The dancing figure was black with a silver outline. I couldn't help smile at it, reminding me of the night sky and shining stars.

"Usually when the guild mark is outlined, it's only for the solid white guild marks. Maybe it became attuned to your magic since you were indecisive." Arthur said scratching his head, Master Makarov nodding in agreement.

' _I'm not sure, but the symbol is beautiful.'_

"I like it. For some reason, it strangely feels right to bear this symbol." I smile as I adjust my top and it covers my mark partially.

"That's a great thing to hear. I take pride in all of my children who bear those marks." The Master chuckles and jumps down from the counter to walk to the center of the guild, curious on where he was going. He hops on one of the banisters to get everyone's attention.

"Listen you brats. Today and here on out, we have a new member. Treat her and welcome her apart of this guild." He turns to me, beckoning to come to his side. I hesitate and look at Arthur who smiles and just takes my hand and drags me to the center. Feeling nervous again, I smile shyly as some people paid attention while others continued to fight. I don't do well with crowds…but there is no such thing of backing down.

"Hi, some of you may have seen me arrive earlier. I'm a close friend of Arthur. My name is Viola and I hope to become a valuable member of the guild." I look straight at them with my hands shaking a little. I suddenly hear a cheer erupted from the members. They all smile and toast their drinks in my direction. As though, reassuring me.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 ** _April 7th, 2016_**

 ** _(AN)_** **I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
